Polymer films are increasingly being used as substrates in fields where security, authentication, identification and anti-counterfeiting are important. Polymer-based products in such areas include for example bank notes, important documents (e.g. ID materials such as for example passports and land title, share and educational certificates), films for packaging high-value goods for anti-counterfeiting purposes, and security cards.
Polymer-based secure materials have advantages in terms of security, functionality, durability, cost-effectiveness, cleanliness, processability and environmental considerations. Perhaps the most notable amongst these is the security advantage. Paper-based bank notes, for example, can be relatively easy to copy, and there is lower occurrence of counterfeits in countries with polymer-based bank notes compared to paper-based bank notes. Polymer-based bank notes are also longer-lasting and less-easily torn.
Security materials based on polymer films are amenable to the incorporation of a variety of visible and hidden security features. Since the introduction of the first polymer bank notes approximately 25 years ago, security features have included optically variable devices (OVD), opacification features, printed security features security threads, embossings, transparent windows and diffraction gratings. Aside from complicated security features there is also the more immediate advantage that the high temperatures used in copying machines will often cause melting or distortion of polymer base-material if counterfeiters attempt simply to copy secure materials (e.g. bank notes) using such machines.
A variety of polymers may be used as secure substrates. Amongst these is polypropylene film. The three main methods of manufacturing polypropylene film are the stenter method, the cast method and the bubble method.
In the cast and stenter methods, polymer chips are typically placed in an extruder and heated so that an extrudate is forced out of a slit die onto a chilled roller to form a film (in the case of the cast method) or a thick polymer ribbon (in the case of the stenter method). In the stenter method, the thick polymer ribbon is then reheated and then stretched lengthways (termed the “machine direction”) and widthways (termed the “transverse direction”) to form a film.
In the bubble method, the polymer is extruded not through a slit die but through an annular die, to form a relatively thick extrudate, in the form of a hollow cylinder or “drainpipe” shape through which air is blown. The annular die is at the top of an apparatus which is typically the equivalent of several storeys high (for example 40 to 50 meters). The extrudate moves downwards and is heated sequentially so that it is expanded to form a bubble. The bubble is then slit into two half-bubbles, each of which may be used individually as “monoweb” films; or alternatively the two halves may be nipped and laminated together to form a double thickness film (or the bubble may be collapsed to form a double thickness film). Typically there are three concentric annuli at the die, so that the hollow cylinder is an extrudate of three layers. For example, there may be a core layer of polypropylene with a terpolymer skin layer on one side and another terpolymer skin layer on the other side. In this case the monoweb would consist of three layers with polypropylene in the middle and the double web would consist of five layers because the layer in the middle would be the same skin layer (terpolymer) of each half-bubble. Many other possible arrangements and components are possible, for example in terms of the number of annuli, type of skin layer, type of core layer, etc.
Thus the bubble method results in a thin film (for example 10 to 100 microns thick) by forming a bubble whereas the stenter method results in a thin film by stretching the material. The bubble method results in homogeneously stretched film which is different to and for some purposes advantageous over stenter film. Biaxially Oriented Polypropylene (BOPP) film is made by the bubble process by Innovia Films Ltd., Wigton, UK. In addition to polypropylene, other polymers (e.g. LLDPE, polypropylene/butylene copolymers) may also be formed as thin films using the bubble process.
It would be desirable to introduce features in a film used as a substrate for security documents, identity documents or value documents and articles which are not readily apparent to a potential unauthorised user or counterfeiter, and which even if identified cannot be readily reproduced. The introduction of such security features may also be applicable to other tokens or articles requiring verification of authentication, such as entrance documents and tickets.
WO 2007/072426 discloses a method of manufacturing a polarization retardant film and to the use of such a film in security applications.
US 2006/0187452 discloses methods for determining the birefringence level of optical material such as polymeric film.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,737,298 discloses a technique for verifying the authenticity of a particular breed of pirated optical discs using a polarimeter.
JP 2005254643 discloses a multilayer transparent film having a blue shift property in which film of two different refractive indices is sequentially laminated.
US 2005/0109984 discloses a method for authenticating that a test polymer is an authenticatable polymer using a thermochromic compound.
WO 2005/086099 discloses a currency genuineness detection system using a plurality of opto-electronic sensors with both transmission and reflectance properties.